


We're not just a team; we're family.

by CreamcheeseBagel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Kakashi, Depressed Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, References to Depression, Team as Family, Teamwork makes the dream work, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: At the ripe age of 24, Kakashi has been retired from his ANBU duties. Now tasked with reigning in a band of ten year old terrors, he wonders if he has the capacity to keep them on the right paths. After all, team work will only be able to get them so far.Modern day AU: ANBU Black Ops Kakashi finds himself becoming the unwitting parent to the unruly Team 7.





	1. The early intervention.

_Tsunade strides into the hospital waiting room, eyes furiously burning any who dares cross her path. As both the elected Head of Konohagakure village and owner, alongside Chief Doctor, of the resident hospital; Tsunade was only mildly disgruntled to be dragged away from her paperwork to see to an old friend. Her feelings only darkened as she stormed onto the Acute Medical Unit (AMU) ward, knowing full well that she only had 48 hours to get Kakashi moved to an accurate ward lest he discharge himself through the first available window._

_She finds the man deathly still within a side room, sat rigidly on the edge of a non-descript bed. Gai hovers nervously, his feelings heavy in the room, his arms full of hospital blankets and pillows. Both men are still in their full uniforms; Gai’s stab vest hanging from a shoulder, Kakashi’s plainer armoured garb pristine._

_‘He won’t remove his gear,’ Gai explains before she can demand an explanation, or rip the clothing from the sullen man. ‘He has been looked over, no external injuries from what the doctors could assess’._

_‘Kakashi, look at me,’ Tsunade demands, waiting for the single grey eye to stare hollowly at her feet. ‘Are you injured?’._

_Kakashi’s lips part, his tongue catching the corners of his mouth quickly. He’s unmasked and it’s unnerving._

_‘No physical injuries,’ he reports, a hand moving to stifle the lower portion of his face._

_Tsunade tosses her friend, and employee, a medical mask, reassured as it’s quickly snatched from the air and suitably plastered on. Gai looks dejected, having been unable to breach Kakashi so soon._

_‘You stupid brat,’ Tsunade huffs, slamming her hands heavily upon the single guard rail. ‘Unless you want me to have Office Gai handcuff you to this fucking bed, I want a better answer. Now!’._

_Gai bulks, unsure if he could force Kakashi to remain._

_‘People die, Kakashi. You know this is a part of the job. And you did your job. It’s not your fault that some stupid girl got reckless!’._

_The air thrums with a rolling electricity. Kakashi cocks his head, staring directly at his boss. His eye is dark; his mood darker._

_‘I infiltrated the small time cartel,’ Kakashi reports, unblinking. ‘My team did their job. However the men took hostages. She died in my arms. I shot her’._

_‘She dove in front of that bullet because she was conditioned to do so. Your line of work is not without causalities. You just collapsed a route into our village, and removed not one, but two cartel families. The life of one civilian is not worth yours’._

_Kakashi dips his head. He knew he shouldn’t have felt for the young woman who died in his arms. It was his first covert infiltration whereby he had integrated seamlessly into a target group from the get go. He was the usually tool to end lives after the breach, never before tasked with getting deep into familiar ties and pulling the web apart. Kakashi was simply the clean up. Slice and dice once words had been spilled from weighted tongues.  
Nevertheless, he had been fond of the civilian, intrigued by her stubborn loyalty to her bosses. Kakashi had tumbled into the foreign minefield of friendship, twisting the ties of loyalty and politely extracting information. The woman died screaming, gargling and choking on her own blood and vomit. _

_Kakashi’s actions after the death are not widely commented on outside of the hospital room. Gai provides an abundance of attention, affection and humour in the face of Kakashi’s retirement. There’s a small party in which only a handful understand why Kakashi has been pulled from ANBU, the rest celebrate his new role as teacher at any opportunity allowed.  
Tsunade is strict and cautions against a third time lucky attempt on his own life. She herself waves away the invitations to celebrate and instead climbs mountains of paperwork the following week, extracting Kakashi from the ANBU Black Ops Team for good; willing the man to reclaim himself and his mind._

_She reads his case file a dozen times, knows the words and page count by heart. Tsunade believes that she can guide Kakashi towards an easier future. One in which he can shed his nature like a coat in the summer. He’s to teach a trio of hand-picked students causing chaos for Headmaster Umino and the village. Their crimes range from petty crimes like graffiti to arson and upwards  to aggravated assault  Tsunade knows the children need to be steered away from a path similar to the assassin’s own childhood; she knows too well how easy it is for the unloved and misguided ones to seek glory and retribution in the dark parts of society, the festering scum with easy words and fingers in pies.  
Children or not, Tsunade understands that Kakashi had killed more people, than the trio had tormented, by the time he had reached his double digits. He was the only man who could save the village from three very young, impressionable minds. _

_However if he fails to create respectable citizens, or at least law abiding adults for the future, Kakashi is to neutralise all targets and destroy any evidence._


	2. Reckless habits.

Tsunade smiled thinly as she sat before her patient, her nails clicking against the desk. She loudly tapped a rhythm until the single dark eye focused on herself. She crossed her arms and set a steely gaze. A thick silence settled over the busy governmental office.

‘We have support for individuals of your calibre, Kakashi. People who understand’, Tsunade tapped her head. ‘It’s hard coming back from a covert team, I appreciate that. However, this village needs you. You have a family in your friends and former associates’. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi hunched further in on himself, the words swirling hollowly. Tsunade sniffed loudly, unimpressed at the lack of an appropriate response.

‘Anyway, you’re required to see me twice a month. No arguments. Your new prescription is with Gai,‘ she ignored Kakashi’s pointed look. ‘If you flush this batch, Kakashi, I will be forced to bring in the measures’.  
Kakashi nodded at the thinly veiled threat, the unspoken word  _institutionalised_ pooling in his stomach. He never spoke of the first time he had attempted to take his life.  
The most recent attempt had blown the hatches wide open; and Tsunade had crawled in with self-help leaflets and Gai in tow. The woman had swooped in two months ago for a second time; re-arranging her hectic work schedule, and ensured that not only was Kakashi firmly re-employed, but that close friends and colleagues were updated on the assassin’s return. However only a select few individuals were well versed on the true nature of Kakashi’s previous role and his new assignment.

‘It’s nearly noon,’ Tsunade announced, shoving herself away from the desk and busying herself with the coffee machine. ‘I’m due at the hospital soon. So get out of my office and get home. And make sure you don’t haunt my second work place either, Kakashi’.

‘I’ll do my best,’ he retorted with a small smile, the mask around his mouth pulling tight.

‘Don’t be a brat! You’re the only one I trust with this task. Officer Gai has been informed also. He has already expressed his _enthusiasm_ if you do require his aid’.

Kakashi gave a small wave and left; the shutters within his chest clanged shut as soon as he was alone, and he plodded home apathetically; musing upon his newly appointed role of teacher.

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

The small room grew more intimate still as Gai lunged towards one bookcase, and back again towards the adjacent pin board. The exercises grew more erratic as noon passed and bled into the evening. Kakashi sat in the center of his double bed, his one eye closed, dutifully ignoring the not quite guest.

‘Aha!’ Gai thundered, jumping suddenly towards the end of the bed. ‘A thousand lunges later, rival! I see you still have not joined me. I will not push you; however, the challenge cannot go unanswered. There is much at stake!‘.

Kakashi waved the words away and cracked his eye open. The lingering fatigue settled heavily upon his shoulders. He allowed Gai a small crinkle around the eyes, and the faint tell-tale sign of a smile from behind the mask. Gai’s face split into a toothy grin, appeased automatically.

The stale air was thick with a thrum of anticipation, and Kakashi turned his gaze away from the expectant man and unlatched himself from his bedding. It was about time he stretched his legs. He regretted it immediately as his body inwardly lurched; it was a disgusting, disorienting feeling that struck him if he missed his daily serotonin booster. The feeling was akin to a stomach rolling over, but instead it felt like his brain was rolling and tumbling down to his toes.  
Kakashi held his hand out as he passed Gai, and swallowed the pill that had instantly been slapped into his palm; neither man looked at each other as the mask was briefly unhooked, and the pill begrudgingly swallowed. He’d feel more human in a few hours.

‘I hear you start your new job tomorrow! We’ll both be teachers in our own rights. Give it all you’ve got and call upon me whenever you need, as so that we may STRIKE –‘

‘I’m not in a talking mood, Gai,’ Kakashi muttered, shrugging himself into an over-sized jumper. He tugged down the long sleeves beneath the jumper’s own and inhaled a hiss. A single nail had skimmed an infected scab, and Kakashi schooled his expression before waving his friend to follow. ‘But I guess you won’t leave, so you might as well follow’.

At that the two men left the small apartment in amicable silence, with Gai sneaking glances at his slouched friend and his said friend looking ahead stoically. They walked in sync, their destination for the evening an upcoming row of restaurants of which Gai would um and ah about, but ultimately they’d end up in the ramen bar on the corner. Depending on the mood, or Kakashi’s energy, any number of colleagues or friends could be texted to descend upon the eatery at any given time.

‘Gai, how did you let yourself in today?’ Kakashi hummed after a few minutes walking within the evening chill, catching his friend’s eye with the unbandaged one. ‘Actually don’t tell me,’ he carried on, shoving his fists deeper into his trouser pockets. ‘I don’t say it a lot…but I do appreciate whatever this is-‘

A bellow tore through the darkening street, and Kakashi rolled his eye. Gai snatched up Kakashi in a sudden bone-crushing hug, lifted the silver haired man clear off the street, and spun him around. The pair stumbled up the street, a small stream of Gai’s tears trailing behind them.

‘You are a mighty fine rival, Kakashi. Always full of surprises!’ Gai boomed, setting the man down with a generous thump on the back. He beamed whole-heartedly at his weary looking friend, and his chest burned with pride. The man slouched before him, fighting a creeping blush, made Gai feel like the proudest rival, and friend, on the planet. It had been two months since he had fished Kakashi from the local lake, and although the man was not as regular with his anti-depressant as Gai would have liked, he was happy that Kakashi would indulge his company again.  
Kakashi was far from his former self, for better or worse, but Gai had noticed his eye light up again when occasionally spotting the local book shops on their mandatory weekly walks, or how he’d moved a small pile of books back onto his windowsill above the bed. The moments were small steps within the dark, but Gai had promised himself that he would always be there to help Kakashi no matter how steep the path. Gai had even taken the time to clean the small apartment that day, whilst Kakashi had been out discussing the finer details of their entwined assignment, and had tucked the new prescription into the medicine cabinet with a trail of scrawled sticky notes.

Gai placed a firm hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and squeezed. ‘What kind of rival would I be if I left you at the side-lines, Kakashi? I’m your friend first, remember. I would not be the man I am today without you, Kakashi. Infact you were the one who suggested I join the valiant police force!’.

Kakashi rolled his eye as he leaned into the touch, both becoming unfortunate habits, quirking his brow. ‘Actually I told you I hated getting nicked by the  _police_. So you decided to enrol— to ensure I didn’t dare get in anymore trouble. Oh, and what else had you said? To ensure that if I ever did get in trouble,’ Gai furiously shook his head, ‘that there would be a friendly face to help me out’.

Gai sunk forwards dramatically dangling his arms limply, his face a furious red. Kakashi let out a single laugh, quietly grateful for the friend before him. Gai straightened, smiling wildly and reeled his slight companion into a one armed embrace.

‘So, are we getting drunk or what?’ Kakashi smirked, flicking the elastic on the bandaged eye. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kakashi swirled the vodka and lemonade concoction around the tumbler, squinting at the clinking ice. A small part of him was demanding that he pace himself. He smiled as he squashed the feeling and downed the drink, slamming the tumbler down with a hiss. 

He raised his free hand and inhaled on the menthol cigarette deeply, drawing the smoke into his lungs. His chest warmed and he exhaled through his nostrils. His tongue traced the lingering taste on his lips and he tilted his head back to the swimming sensation clouding his mind. Social smoking partnered with alcohol went hand in hand to getting hammered, quickly.

‘That’s the only free one you’re getting!’ Asuma teased, bumping elbows with his friend. He exhaled deeply. ‘Thought you might ask, so I picked up a pack. My treat’.  
Kakashi leant further into the wooden railings, lazing over the edge with his arms dangling. He rolled the glass in his right hand, his fingers growing numb, and dropped it over the edge of the balcony on a fleeting whim.

‘Good thing you finished that hmm,’ Asuma huffed, shaking his head. He shuffled his feet awkwardly but Kakashi had fallen silent, his one eye pinpointed on the street below. It was a small drop, granted, but Asuma had an early patrol in the morning and Gai would all but kill him if Kakashi went over.

‘Not happening,’ chuckled Kakashi, fixing Asuma with the bandaged eye. He wiggled his eyebrow mischievously. ‘But, we could always place a bet’, he teased.

Asuma shivered violently, his skin pricking; Kakashi had always had a scarily accurate perception of people’s unvoiced thoughts.

‘What we betting on?’

‘Well, if I jumped over — how long do you reckon it would take Gai to join me?’

‘I’d catch you!’ Gai boomed, kicking the balcony door wide and stomping towards the drunken pair. ‘You’ll need your legs for tomorrow, dear rival’.

Kakashi groaned behind his mask, sinking further into the railing.

‘New job, yeah?’ grumbled Asuma, lighting a fresh cigarette and dumping the box on the railings. ‘Can intern for me if you like. I do love a good tea run’.

‘HA! Kakashi here shall be helping our friend, Iruka. He’s got quite the unruly class this year, and who better to keep them in line?’.

Kakashi mirrored Asuma’s raised brows, nodding slowly. ‘I’m as thrilled as Gai here’.

Gai began to continue the conversation, broadcasting the merit and selflessness of teaching the next generation; whereas Kakashi took it as a prime opportunity and slipped his hand around the crumpled cigarette box, counted six, and slipped the gift into his back pocket before pushing off the railings.

‘Anyway, I’m too sober for this conversation. So I shall be downstairs,’ Kakashi interrupted, flicking the spent cigarette into a plant pot and waving Gai’s insistent hands away. ‘I expect a drink off both of you tonight’.


	3. Rocky introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets his new students; Iruka is far from impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following this story, you may have noticed that I've actually rewritten most of chapter 1 and 2 so far. I felt that the story had been too rushed and really it deserved more Team 7 bonding time. So, I hope you enjoy the revival of this story more! :)

The world came alive around Kakashi as an unsteady blur of moving walls; his stomach a turbulent wave and the taste of cigarettes heavy on his tongue. He rolled onto his side, sinking into a nest of pillows, and blinked up at the slowly rotating ceiling. A glaringly green post it note bore down from the ceiling fan, with a too well drawn Gai urging Kakashi to do his best.

‘Shit,’ Kakashi slurred, throwing himself from the bed. He skittered across the floorboards and threw himself into the adjacent en-suite, preparing himself to violently vomit. ‘Oh,’ he breathed heavily, his words caught in his throat. The tell-tale hangover momentarily forgotten, Kakashi stood before his medicine cabinet mirror, staring down his naked face.  
The discarded fabric sat neatly folded beside the toothpaste, courtesy of Gai- lest he allow his friend to choke on vomit in his sleep and promptly die.  
Kakashi raised his numb fingers to encircle his throat, covering the sunken scars. The ligature marks wound beneath his fingers, startlingly white against his alabaster skin. He knew deep down that Gai would have carefully shied away from looking as he had put Kakashi to bed, ever the gentleman. But Kakashi could not turn his eye away from the mess he found. His body worked on autopilot as he fell into a trance; he could feel the antidepressant slide down his throat, could taste the minty toothpaste that followed. When he blinked, his reflection blinked back calmly. The deep blue fabric sat snugly upon his lower face, shrouding his throat and neck from scrutiny.

‘Atleast I haven’t been sick, I suppose,’ Kakashi sighed, pulling the elastic wrapped bandage from his face. This reminder he could face. The grooved scar slashed down the eye socket, yet the dark eye sat firm within the socket, unblemished and blinking in time with his own eye. Kakashi pulled a matching piece of fabric from a drawer beneath the sink, folded it once, and carefully fashioned this to not only keep his silver hair up but also the donated eye from sight.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

‘You’re late!’ a voice snapped, and Kakashi drew his eye away from his book to face the man looming over him. ‘All teachers are expected to arrive early! Even a part-timer like yourself should follow the rules, Hatake’.

‘I was helping an old lady carry her shopping,’ Kakashi quipped, slipping the book into his jogging bottoms and smiling up behind the mask. The brunette man bristled above, his face glowing red behind the elongated scar dominating his face. ‘But I am here  _now’._

 

‘Kakashi,’ the brunette clipped, placing a hand on the seated man’s shoulder. ‘You’re here because Lady Tsunade told me you were  _required_. I send my reports directly  _to_ Lady Tsunade,‘ Kakashi narrowed his eye, agitation blossoming, ‘therefore you’re expected to turn up on time, and do your job. If you can’t even manage that, I will inform her of your incompetency’.

Kakashi clamped his jaw shut around a retaliation. Instead, he stood up abruptly, the force dislodging the Headmaster from his shoulder. He had taken a long wander around the village cemetery, before he could summon the strength to face his former Father figure’s own flesh and blood.

‘I apologise, Headmaster Umino,’ Kakashi replied good-naturedly, scratching the back of his neck. His face became an impassive mask. ‘I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot, truly’.

Iruka opened his mouth and closed it, before smiling thinly. ‘Ah well, I do apologise for jumping on you there,’ he conceded with an irritated flush. His own irritation bouncing around his stomach. Kakashi nodded for the man to continue and Iruka debated if firing the man on his first day would be too rude.

‘Uh yes,’ Iruka coughed, resigned to his fate. ‘I’ll show you to the classroom and you can meet the kids. They’re a great bunch really.’

‘I see’.

‘Due to their unique circumstances, they have only four lessons a week with other students. So Friday and Saturday they have been scheduled to be taught by yourself. Sunday is their day of rest. It’s best to keep them busy’.

‘I see,’ Kakashi repeated, already bored at the prospect of having to tutor a squad of snot-nosed brats.

‘With myself, they have their basic education. With yourself, I’m sure you’ve been informed of what is required?’.

‘Of course,’ Kakashi sighed, feeling unmoored at the prospect of keeping three ten year olds on the correct path.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Sooo, you’re a ninja?’ Naruto demanded, bouncing on the balls of his feet and tugging at Kakashi’s sleeve. ‘Can you pah-leeze show me a ninja move?’.

Kakashi snatched Naruto by his luminescent orange jacket and gently pried him off. ‘Please stop calling me a ninja’, he sighed, gingerly patting the youngster on the head and scooting him away. He self-consciously pulled his headband lower over his left eye.  
If he were being honest, the yellow ball of energy with grabbing hands made him feel uneasy in the pit of his stomach. He’d much rather relive a hundred childish pranks than have those tiny hands wrap around his leg again, with bright blue eyes blinking up at him expectantly.

Sasuke scoffed, brushing Naruto aside. ‘Don’t be stupid. A ninja would have avoided your prank!’.

Kakashi waved the barbed comment away, splaying a hand in the arrogant child’s hair and promptly messing up the styled look. Sasuke glared up at his new teacher and slapped the hand away.

‘I see I’ve got my work cut out!’ Kakashi announced flatly, crouching at the children’s height upon the football field. Frankly that was an understatement, he mentally corrected himself as he brushed a further patch of chalk dust from his shoulders.  
He’d already made up his mind that the trio of monsters were horrendous squawking things, and likely to turn his silver hair white if he made it to his twenty fifth birthday.

Naruto had made the first impression; with a simple prank coating the entirety of the classroom in chalk alongside making a ghost of their new teacher, Kakashi could recall both the boys parents in his actions. So outside they sat, each child bickering here and there amongst themselves at whose fault it was for allowing Naruto to be, well, Naruto.  
Kakashi had summarised that the child was both needy and adamant to act out; the child would swing from pushing boundaries, daring Kakashi to leave whilst simultaneously fighting to prove himself. A fantastic challenge to Kakashi’s own demeanour he wryly thought.

He knew of Sasuke, of course, having served alongside his brother, Itachi. Kakashi, however, had not quite been prepared to face down an angrier version of his former friend. The child was proud and cold where Itachi had been silent and warm. Maybe he would be the hardest to reign in, Kakashi inwardly concluded with a mental prayer to the Gods to protect his sanity.

The third, and cutest addition to his new team was Sakura. She was heavy handed from the start, a product of her previous upbringing no doubt. Vapid and loud, Kakashi wondered if the young girl would not be best with Tsunade. Children, let alone a young girl with clear unresolved anger, had not been how Kakashi had envisioned his own beginnings of adulthood.

‘Look, I don’t particularly want to be here either,’ Kakashi admitted, ignoring Sasuke’s audible tut. ‘But I’m here to make sure you don’t grow up ruining this village, or wind up in prison. So outside of classes you’re with me, kiddos!’ Kakashi poked himself in the chest. ‘I’ll teach you to be a team and to respect each other, or else you’ll have no chance of assimilating into society’.

The teenagers glanced warily at each other, their stomachs each twisting. The trio had never been reigned in before; it was true that they were not bad kids, but they were an eclectic mix of characters who needed to be nurtured, and had for too long been left on the side-lines to fester within their dismal childhoods.

‘I’m here to make sure that you all realise your potential, and grow into the fine adults I’m told you could be’.

Naruto scrubbed at his scarred face hastily, sniffing loudly. ‘Y-you mean it?’.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. ‘Fridays and Saturdays, I’m all yours. You’ll become physically stronger, emotionally too. But you will excel much further than that. Life hasn’t dealt you very fair cards. However, I’m here now and I’ll show you that it can still be salvaged. I won’t let you go off at the deep end’.

Sakura blushed fiercely and Kakashi swallowed his hypocrisy and locked it away. He hadn’t realised that the trio he was to meet would have such an immediate impact upon him; it was like looking into a smashed mirror and finding three missing pieces.  
Looking into their angst filled expressions made his chest feel heavy and light all at once. How easy it would be for the Akatsuki mob to pluck the boys away, or for any of them to fall into the clutches of his own pastime.

‘T-thanks, Kakashi,’ Naruto sniffed, puffing out his chest. ‘You watch. I’m going to grow big and strong. One day I’ll be running this village!’

‘And I’m going to be the best doctor this village has ever seen!’ Saruka added, striking a pose beside her new animated friend. Sasuke ignored Kakashi’s lazy nod of his head and stepped to stand tall beside the duo, silent.

‘I still think this is a waste of time!’ Sasuke snapped in place of his own ambitions, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. ‘We don’t need another teacher’.

Kakashi stared hard at the three teenagers before him, he could see why they were so wanted. The young boys had the potential, and lack of nurture, to grow into true monsters if allowed. Keeping them alive would be hard, Kakashi mused, but it was a challenge he intended to overcome whether the children disliked him or not.

Kakashi shrugged. ‘Our lessons don’t formally start until next Friday, so we still have some time to get to know each other’.

‘I don’t want to get to know you!’ Sasuke shouted back, his small hands fisted at his sides. Naruto and Sasuke blinked owlishly between the pair. ‘You’re just another stupid adult. We don’t need you, or more school!’.

‘Clearly you do. Unfortunately, you’re wrong on all points,’ Kakashi replied bluntly, climbing easily to his feet. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his joints, and gave each child an easy smile behind the mask. ‘Now it’s about time we all went home, don’t you think?’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘That was quite a speech,’ Iruka hissed, snatching at Kakashi’s wrist as he crossed the carpark. The taller man squashed the pre-conditioned reaction and allowed himself to be pulled with the motion. ‘You turn up late on your first meeting, and then spend the least amount of time actually meeting them’.

‘I’m not quite sure what I’ve done to make you dislike me. But I’d suggest unhanding me, now’.

‘They’re damaged kids! How Tsunade ever thought putting them under your supervision was the right decision, I will never know.’

Kakashi tore his arm away and stepped into the Headmaster’s face. ‘I thought we had worked out these kinks earlier. Why the sudden dislike, again?’.

Iruka turned away. ‘Naruto has me. I know what you were, you know. Tsunade informed me. Frankly we don’t need someone like _you_ taking on the responsibility of those three’.

‘Your anger is misplaced, Headmaster,’ Kakashi replied calmly. ‘ I will help them become stronger individuals, capable of tackling their life ahead. I’m here to ensure that they do not fall into the wrong crowds on their paths to adulthood,’ Kakashi turned away, dipping his head. ‘They all still need you, Headmaster. I’m just the extra protection is all’.

Iruka opened his mouth to challenge the man further, but recoiled as Kakashi suddenly dropped into a squat and pivoted with his arms forming an X. A flash of orange pin-wheeled away from the pair with a screech.

‘NARUTO!’ Iruka shouted, frantically checking his new colleague for damage. ‘What in the world do you think you’re doing?’.

Naruto rocketed to his feet with a scowl before looping an arm through Iruka’s and tugging him to bend to his height. He pushed a hand to shield his Headmaster and whispered, ‘I know he’s a actually a ninja!’.

Iruka licked his lips and stood tall, counting slowly to ten in his head. ‘Naruto, Mr Hatake here is _simply_ another teacher,’ he responded throwing Kakashi a pointed look. ‘I’m sure he’d also appreciate if you didn’t try to attack him. Ninja’s aren’t real’.

Kakashi smiled at the pair of men before him, re-affirmed that Naruto would be the least likely to purposely hurt anyone he truly cared for, and the Headmaster he had clearly come to see as a Father figure. He watched the pair bicker for a few moments before quietly extracting himself and finally leaving the car park behind, his eyes tired.  
  
With the energetic blonde beneath the Headmaster’s watch, and Sakura following Sasuke home, Kakashi committed himself to returning home alone.


	4. Touch your toes.

Kakashi woke comfortably; an unfamiliar ease in his limbs. He took a moment to drift his fingertips along his naked jawline, pushing a digit to a forming bruise, the dull throb of pain mildly alluring. He ignored the temptation however, and rolled to shove his cold feet against the body pressed beside him instead.

‘Pleasantly cool,’ Gai announced, whipping over to face Kakashi, awake and ready to go as expected. ‘Much like yourself, Rival! You slept well I see’.

Kakashi slapped a naked arm to his face, nestling into the crook of his own arm.

‘I didn’t expect you to sneak through my window so soon,’ Gai teased, removing himself quickly from the bed and away from any playful punches. Kakashi settled back into the plump haven of pillows, his open eye scrutinising his blemished arms and chest momentarily.

‘I don’t like them,’ Kakashi ground out as he tugged on a jumper chucked at him. Gai remained silent and Kakashi watched him tidy the large bedroom, and impromptu gym, of any signs of cohabitation. ‘They’re scum’.

‘They’re children. They have much to learn, yes. But they also have also found a _fantastic_ teacher and mentor in yourself, Kakashi. It’s important that you truly believe in their development, beyond that of just another job.’

‘I didn’t come here for heartfelt talks,’ Kakashi grumbled, saddling his hypocrisy and leaving the warmth of the bed to dress and become human. He eased himself into a pair of discarded jeans, swiped from the floor below the window.

‘Did you introduce yourself, properly?’ asked Gai, his head now popping round the doorway, his arms laden with eggs. ‘Show them how hip and cool you are? Impress Iruka with that cold demeanour?’.

The police officer slipped back into the kitchen as Kakashi had begun to explain how Iruka vehemently disliked him, infact.

Kakashi rolled his eye, noting that Gai chose not to respond, and took a further moment to wind a simple roll of bandage from above his lips to the roll neck of the jumper. It didn’t quite match the fabric across the second eye, but he was reserved with his appreciation at the fact that Gai kept a number of dark roll neck jumpers, and a few plain long sleeves shirts, for Kakashi alone. He didn’t have time to ponder if he had anything suitable for Gai within his humble abode when the man appeared in the doorway once again; this time Gai waved a frying pan full of fried eggs dangerously.

‘PROTEIN- Rival! You can’t possibly win this challenge with those bandages!’ Gai all but shouted, inches from his friends face, his thick brows raised high with confusion.

‘Take the point,’ Kakashi huffed, slinking barefoot from the room and into the open plan kitchen.

‘You _promised_ a challenge if I allowed you to stay!’.

Kakashi manoeuvred around Gai, giving the man a wide berth. He slipped his feet into a pair of his old running shoes. A number of trainers sat, conveniently stashed, behind a large plant pot beside the front door.

‘We both know I would have stayed regardless,’ Kakashi replied coolly, stretching deep to touch his toes. ‘I can lie as fast as a dog licks a dish’.

The door clicked shut before Gai could defend his friend against himself.

‘Hm, still quite the dish..’ Gai chuckled to himself, serving the contents of a small farmyard onto his plate with an easy shrug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kakashi ran as though the activity was going out of fashion. Fast and relentless he would pound the back streets and rolling parks, stopping only briefly to tug down his mask, or substitute concealment, and allow himself to drink or breathe clearly.  
Today he ran to dislodge the current crackling beneath his skin, the itch of impatience teetering within his mind. He yearned to run back and apologise to Gai, thank him for his bottomless kindness; even so, both men understood that today was too soon for such sentiment. So Kakashi ran, occasionally counting passing dogs he forced himself to ignore, and thought upon his new students.

The man had been a good hour into his run when a whistle of air assaulted Kakashi’s blind side. Kakashi turned mid-step to greet the flying frisbee face first.

‘Fuck!’ he grunted, the plastic plate bouncing off the hidden left eye. He froze in place; left eye throbbing erratically. Kakashi slapped a shaking hand to his face, palming heavily at the cloth. ‘Stay. Calm!,’ he grit out.

‘Kakashi!’ Naruto squawked from across the small park Kakashi had unfortunately decided to lap. Naruto appeared at Kakashi’s and hugged the man’s stomach fiercely.

‘You hit me with a frisbee,’ Kakashi deadpanned, astonished.

Naruto’s blue eyes grew wide, blinking quickly up at Kakashi’s chin. Both fought their own small smiles. ‘You kinda ran at it…’.

Fight lost, Kakashi patted his students head stiffly. Lecturing Naruto on the reality of having one working eye would be as easy as stepping on his dogs paw and not apologising immediately.

‘You look like a zombie today,’ Naruto continued as Kakashi swatted his tiny hands away. ‘You looked more like a ninja the other day. I like dressing up as well!’.

‘Naruto!’. The pair turned towards the shout, Naruto swinging from his place on Kakashi’s front. A red faced Iruka stormed up to Naruto, waving the discarded frisbee like an especially bad report. ‘Oh, it’s you!’, he stopped short.

‘Hello again,’ Kakashi replied curtly as Naruto slid down his legs and disappeared behind Iruka’s knees. The mop of blonde hair soon peeked past, gracing Kakashi with a smile that radiated innocence.

‘I apologise if Naruto hit you with the frisbee…’.

‘He did’.

‘Ah,’ Iruka stumbled, his sudden flush only emphasising a similar frisbee related bruise on his own chin. ‘We haven’t quite figured out how to not go for a head shot, have we?’ he chuckled, squeezing Naruto’s shoulder affectionately. ‘Have a good day, Hatake,’ he finished, steering the bouncing blonde away.

‘Hang on!’ Naruto whinged, dashing through Iruka’s legs. ‘Wanna come get some ramen?’ he shouted, a finger poised like a gun and waved like a flag.

Iruka, looming behind his student, shook his head slowly. Kakashi raised a brow in contemplation, watching the man squirm. He had a rough idea as to why the Headmaster felt his toes were being stepped on and didn’t wish to invite Kakashi; a new potential Father figure appearing in Naruto’s life and potentially monopolising his time. The thought must have terrified Iruka for the young man to be so hostile off the bat.  
Kakashi had thought upon the issue since meeting both the man, and his students, the day before. Within the space of a few seconds, he had also considered joining the pair and annoying Iruka with all his might. However Kakashi also knew that he had no real plans to get close to the insecure man, and acting on the childish whim today would mean dipping his toe into uncharted waters.

‘Thankyou, Naruto,’ Kakashi made himself reply. ‘However, I’m quite busy today,’ he lied, ‘another time, okay?’.

‘Sure!’ Naruto whooped, punching the air excitedly. Iruka nodded back stiffly, the conversation done.

Kakashi watched the younger man steer the even younger student away. He exhaled sharply and dropped into a lunge, arms raised high above his head. As he began to rise he caught the familiar sensation of being watched and tilted his face toward the feeling. Iruka stared back. Kakashi could feel the grin split across his face as Iruka blushed at having been caught. Wordlessly, Kakashi declined to tease and instead gave a small wave before continuing his run. His chest felt lighter, his tension freed, with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> In case anyone is confused about Kakashi and his choice in men; in this story Gai and Kakashi are casual with their platonic love. They're not necessarily romantically involved, but they do enjoy spending time with each other and comforting the other (Kakashi would deny this if challenged).
> 
> So the story does include their tag for a number of reasons. However, this story will ultimately end with Kakashi/Iruka. 
> 
> *wipes brow* Now that's explained- I hope you liked the chapter! Comments are always welcome, and I do also accept prompts both here and on Tumblr (for both pairings).


End file.
